Bra's Sleepover
by the brainless wonder
Summary: This is weird. Once again, all I can say is, Poor Vegeta and this is stupid. Summary: Bra is around 5 yrs. old and is having a sleepover with Pan and Marron. What will happen to Vegeta and Trunks? CH.2 UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Bra's Sleepover!  
By: The Brainless Wonder  
  
A/N: Guess what everybody? It's raining again, which comes up with the sum of me being very bored. I really have no clue what this fic will be like, I hope it will be funny, and have some type of point. And it might be a short fic again, but we'll just have to see. Tata.  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own diddly squat and I am darn proud of it!   
  
Bra's Sleepover!  
  
"Ah, sweet sweet solitude." Vegeta said to himself as he lay down in his bed and sighed. Vegeta turned to his side and saw Bulma running down the hall as fast as...well, as fast as she can go...if that's fast at all. 'Well, that was weird, no matter, I should be resting from my losing streak against Kakarott.' Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
" VEGETA! TRUNKS! I'M GOING...TO...GO...GROCERY SHOPPING?" Bulma screamed as she ran out the door.   
  
"That's strange, she went grocery shopping yesterday..." Trunks said to himself.   
  
There soon was a doorbell and Trunks refused to answer it. 'Darn that boy and woman!' Vegeta thought to himself as he went downstairs to answer the door. Vegeta had to stand on his toes to look through the peek hole. (teeheehee) 'Oh great, what is Android 18 and her brat doing here. Vegeta slowly and dramatically opened the door. "What do you want Android?" Vegeta asked trying to not sound freaked.   
  
Android 18 glared at Vegeta. "Take her." Android 18 said as she handed Marron over to Vegeta.   
  
"I don't want her! You take her!" Vegeta said as he handed her back. This time Android 18 'death' glared him with those 'lifeless' eyes.   
  
"Take her, or die." Android 18 said calmly. Vegeta blinked and grabbed Marron and threw her behind him. Trunks ran behind him and caught her. Android 18 stepped up to Vegeta and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow, that hurt my pride. Wait! Why did you hand me your child?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I'm busy, you're ugly. Have a nice day.":) Android 18 smiled and flew back to the Kame House.   
  
"Okay, my, that was interesting." Vegeta turned around to tell Trunks to take Marron to Bra's room. But mysteriously they were both gone and in the background there was childlike girl voices laughing evilly in the background. Just as Vegeta went back to his bed, yet another doorbell came. Vegeta once again, walked to the door to answer it.   
  
"What do you want Kakarott's brat?" Vegeta asked Goten.   
  
"You-mean--you---don't know?" Goten asked surprised. Goten leaned in close and whispered into Vegeta's ear. "THEY are having a "Sleepover"." Goten said as he handed his small niece over to Vegeta. "Good Luck, and tell the same for Trunks."   
  
"Wait! Who are THEY? And why should I be worried?" Poor Vegeta was now utterly confused to the point of stupidity. By this time, Goten had already left, Trunks was missing, and Vegeta was utterly alone. He turned around and silently climbed up the stairs to Trunks' room.   
  
"Trunks? Trunks where are you?" Vegeta whispered. He spun around and there was Bra, Pan, and Marron with frying pans, big books, and other big and heavy objects. They all grinned evilly while Pan picked up the frying pan and struck him in the head. They dragged him across the floor to Bra's Room.   
  
Vegeta soon waked up and looked around at his surroundings. Trunks was right by him, tied up and fear was in his eyes. "THEY are coming, closer, ever so closer. No, please don't come any closer!" Trunks started shrieking. Bran, Pan, and Marron were in savage looking clothes (I am going for the kindergarten look in 'Recess'. You know, the cartoon show?) and there same weapons in hand.   
  
"Oogly Boogly, shinie moonk lide!" Bra suddenly screamed.   
  
"What did she say, Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's the sacred language of wherever they came from."   
  
A/N: Okay, I have suddenly become bored with this and I not sure if I want to continue. So, far it seems pretty stupid to myself. You have to tell me, so R&R!   



	2. The Makeover!

Bra's Sleepover Part 2: The Makeover  
By: The Brainless Wonder  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't know some people would actually care for it. So, I am continuing now. Please R&R!!!! Oh, and I will not be making this into any type of couple thing, you do not want to see me trying to do a romance, not good, just not good.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. You can have my flu or whatever it is I have:)   
  
The Makeover  
  
"Bra give dad makeover, NOW!" Bra yelled in his face. She signaled to the other girls to get the make-up. "Marron give Big Brother makeover, Pan go into mom's closet and get clothes. (Yes, their English is supposed to sound bad.) Pan left the room to get some of Bulma's clothes.   
  
"Trunks, is there anything we can do?" Vegeta would do anything at this point to get away.   
  
"I'm afraid not, unless you want to power up, but that leaves this risk of killing them!" Trunks said while Marron put mascara on him.   
  
"I'm willing to take that risk!" Vegeta exclaimed.   
  
"YOU AREN'T SERIOUS?" Trunks yelled. Vegeta sighed to himself, of course he couldn't power up.   
  
"Go to Super Saiyan 3!" Bra yelled   
  
"WHAT? Fine, you know what, kill yourself I don't care anymore!" Trunks said angrily. Marron and Bra ran for cover while Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3. (I'm not sure if Vegeta can do this at this point in time, but I don't give a hoot.) When Vegeta was done, Bra grabbed a brush.   
  
"Ogly hoid laseh poir! In your language that means, 'time to braid hair'!" Bra screamed. Bra came up with the brush and a few clips and scrunchies.   
  
"NO! Not my hair, not my beautiful hair. Anything but that!" Vegeta cried. Pan came in with the whole closet.   
  
"I didn't know what to get, so Pan blast the thing and grab closet." Pan said as she set the closet down.   
  
"Marron can't wait to show mommy, Trunks beautiful face now." Marron said, excited to show Number 18 her makeover on Trunks. "Marron tell mommy to bring flashy thing that takes pictures!"   
  
'Wait a minute...That means...that android will see me with makeup on...' Vegeta stares at Pan measuring Vegeta to see what would fit him, 'And she'll see me in a female clothes...wait a minute...Bulma should be coming home soon...AH! She'd see me too. Does no one have respect for my pride!' Vegeta silently cried to himself.   
  
"Dad, if I never see you again, please don't forget me! And if you do happen to remember me, don't remember me in this situation." Trunks looked up to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Trunks, and couldn't help laughing at the fact that he looked like Madonna.   
  
"Pan pick pretty red dress for Trunks!" Marron looked at the dress.  
  
"Lady that looks like Bra, wore that to the tournament, ancient time ago." Marron said.  
  
"It was only around 7 years ago." Vegeta muttered. (Actually I don't know how many years ago, but I don't care either ^_^)   
  
"Now, short guy with spiky hair, go to bathroom and change into this." Pan handed Vegeta the clothes Bulma wore on Namek.   
  
"Dear Dende...what did I ever do to deserve this?" The girls glared at him. He ran into the bathroom.   
  
'Okay, this is bad, this is worse than Majin Buu or Cell' Vegeta thought to himself, 'and this is my chance to escape. But what about Trunks, I can't just leave him there. Well, actually I can...should I or should I not...' Vegeta hears Trunks screaming in the background. 'Nah...he sounds like he is having fun, I'll let him stay awhile. Vegeta looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was magically in pigtails ( I think that's humanly impossible for someone with hair like his) and he had so much makeup on that he looked like a clown. Vegeta noticed an employee for Capsule Corp. walking past him. "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"AH! Cell has come back! Everybody run!" The employee said as he ran down the hall.   
  
A/N: okay, I'm bored again, R&R!   



End file.
